Straight edgehard knocks love story
by kittykins666
Summary: two best friends that get into the WWE one falls for CM punk but someone else loves CM punk what will happen to Deanna will she get to be with CM punk? Anya who has feelings for two men John Cena and Matt Hardy will she have to make the hardest choice?
1. Chapter 1

INFO SHEET

# 1

NAME: Deanna Lewis

AGE: 26

CRUSH: Phil Brooks

FIGHTING STYLE: high flyer / grappler

RING NAME: Pandora

D.O.B: April 13, 1983

FINISHERS: Fallen Star (shooting star press) & the crippler (Boston hold)

PERSONALITY: Nice yet sarcastic, Hates to be told what to do, Tom boyish, laid back sometimes, random, loves music and guitar.

BACKGROUND: Lives in LA, half Latina and half Caucasian, Grew up in bad neighborhoods and learnt how to fight.

HOW SHE GOT INTO THE WWE: watched wrestling growing up and loved it, trained in wrestling schooling in California and was discovered by Mr. McMahon himself.

ENTRANCE MUSIC: Emergency - Parmore

TATTOOS/PIERCINGS:

# 2

NAME: Anya Solomon

AGE: 25

CRUSH: John Cena

FIGHTING STYLE: ground and pound with little high flyer

RING NAME: Giggles

D.O.B: November 19th, 1985

FINISHERS: The L.E.X (the F-5) & the cross face

PERSONALITY; Sweet & caring at times, most of the time rough, doesn't give a crap, prankster once in a while, loves to laugh and smile, if a friend is upset/hurt/pissed in anyway the person reasonable better watch out, loves to work out, get dirty, falls over a lot (not in the ring though)

BACKGROUND: Is from Australia, met Deanna over the internet and came close friends, moved to California when she got a contract, her mother was a cleaner for B&B's Father left when she was 6, She had no friends that why she is really protective of Deanna even though she knows she can handle herself.

HOW SHE GOT INTO THE WWE: When she worked at the AW F Scott (the owner) called Vince after sending him a tape of Anya's work and got a contract for her.

ENTRANCE MUSIC: Guilty - The Rasmus

TATTOOS/PIERCINGS: Mum - on left wrist, Pa & Nan - on right wrist, A cross - under left eye, lips with vampire teeth saying 'bite me' on her butt, 'respect' across her stomach, 'live' on her right knuckles & 'dead' in her left knuckles. Right eye brow 3 times, left side of nose twice, right bottom lip once. Tongue, both ears all the way up, 8 times around her bell button.

#3

NAME: Phillip Brooks

AGE: 29

RING NAME: CM Punk

CRUSH: Unknown

#4

NAME: John Cena Jr.

AGE: 31

RING NAME: John Cena

CRUSH: Unknown

#5

NAME: Gail Kim

AGE: 30

RING NAME: Gail Kim

CRUSH: Phil brooks

# 6

NAME: Matt Hardy

AGE: 33

RING NAME: Matt Hardy

CRUSH: Unknown


	2. Chapter 2

A /N: This was a story on my Quizilla account and I don't know how to transfer it to fan fiction. So if you go on Quizilla you'll see the first 5 parts and the info, but the info is on my co-writers page, kittykins666 (Quizilla). So thanks for under standing.

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

Deanna's Pov

This is what we have been waiting for our while lives. Tonight Anya and I are debuting on Smack down! Dream come true and we are not gonna waste this opportunity.

"Tonight we can prove all those nay Sayers wrong!" I say to my best friend Anya, who hasn't stop smiling since we got to the arena and signed our contracts.

"I know we can show the world what we've got!" She said as we got to the curtain.

"Um sorry to interrupt but you have to be on in a few seconds." The tech guy said.

We stretched a bit and got ready until we heard Anya's theme (Guilty by The Rasmus) and we ran out with a mixed reaction from the crowd. We slapped some fans hands as the announcer introduced us to the crowd.

"From Australia and California, Gigglez and Pandora!" That's when the cheers started. Then we got to the ring as Alicia Foxx and Michelle McCool come out and the crowd kind of booed them but there were some cheering.

~~~~End of match~~~~

I was in the corner stomping on the steps while Anya tried to crawl to our corner with Michelle holding her in a submission. She ended up tagging me in and I was ready for some action. I hopped on the ropes and did a cross body slam on her which got her down. I went back to the ropes and did Fallen Star (shooting star press) and taking the wind out of her and me. I went for the pin but Alicia tried to interfere. Then Anya ran in the ring and speared her. 1...2...3 ding ding ding

"And your winners Pandora and Gigglez!"

The ref raised our hands and then we hugged each other.

"Nice save." I say in between breaths as we walked backstage.

"I wasn't gonna let us lose our first match." She smiled. Then she pointed to the left of us. "D, look who's over there."

I turn my head slowly and see who she was talking about.  
"Oh shit it's CM Punk." I say in a whisper.

"Lucky you." Anya said. "Now go talk to him" she said pushing me towards him.

"You're coming with me." I say taking her hand. We went over to Punk who was drinking a Pepsi. I tapped his shoulder and said

"Hi, uh..I'm Deanna or Pandora and this is my friend Anya or Gigglez."

"Hi, uh those are some cool names. I'm Phil but around here I'm Punk." He smirks. I feel my face getting warm and I know Anya saw me `cause she's squeezing my hand.

"I'm gonna go..over there." Anya said slowly walking away and gave me a wink.

I'm going to get her later.

"So I've heard from Teddy Long that we have a storyline coming up soon." He said with a little smile.

"Oh…Really." I say nervously. "That sounds great!" hopefully I didn't sound like a little fan girl just now.

"Yea, so why don't we get to know each other." Punk smiled.

I was a loss for words, so I just nodded and he took my hand. I blushed again as we walked around the arena.  
This is going to be awesome!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A /N: This was a story on my Quizilla account and I don't know how to transfer it to fan fiction. So if you go on Quizilla you'll see the first 5 parts and the info, but the info is on my co-writers page, kittykins666 (Quizilla). So thanks for under standing.

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

ANYA'S POV

"I'm gonna go... over there. I said slowly walking away from D and Phil as I gave her a wink. I stood behind a crate giggling to myself like a little school girl hints the name giggles. Deanna was lost for words I could tell oh though I didn't hear what they were talking about she jut nodded Phil took her hand and they left to somewhere.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice of the sudden from behind me. I jumped turning around and hit my head on the corer of the crate.

"SHITTING FUCK" I screamed in pain.

"So... having anal? Who with cause there's no one here?" I had my eyes closed.

"Hahaha... very funny John Cena." I didn't no who it was because I didn't see him but because of his voice.

"How'd you know it was me?" he sounded taken back as I looked onto the floor still holding my head.

"Different voice from everyone else."I checked and saw there was no blood. I looked back at where D and Phil where before as smashing sounds came. I saw Gail Kim throwing boxes and what ever else she could get her hands on.

"Yo Cena... what's up with her?" I asked as i looked back at him nodding in her direction.

"I don't know... period maybe." he shrugged.

"You have no shame do you?" I asked walking away not that I was grossed out no; but because I needed to have a shower and get changed.

"Wait up... What's your name?" John asked just as I got to my door.

"Anya" I said as I walked in. I sighed getting undressed and hopping into the shower quickly got dressed and watched the rest of the show. John Cena went out and fort the Miz as he has been bagging Cena for weeks. Now he was able to fight and at judgment day will be facing The Big  
Show. I got a call half way throw the match.

"Yellow?" I somewhat yelled into it.

"Anya..." There was a pause.

"Deanna? What's wrong?" i jumped into over protective sister mode when i heard her not up beat voice.

"We got ran off the road, i got Punk out of the car and all but he isn't awake." She cried. I jumped up grabbing my bag and hers running out of the arena and jumping into my 2010 Ferrari 16M Scuderia Spider. i started up the car and took off with her still on the phone to me.

"Where are you?"

"Um... route ... um... 94 to Florida I think..."

"What the fuck are you two doing all the way out there?" I yelled to her as I speed down the main street.

"We just went for a drive and we got so court up in talking that we didn't realize where we were going so Phil turned the truck around and started driving back when we got hit... Anya?" She said really sadly, I was pissed but I didn't want to have another go at her.

"What?" I asked as nicely as I could in my state of mind,

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's not your fault. Call 911 and get the ambos there, I'll meet you there k?"

"How far away are you?"

"Around 40 minutes... I'll see you in 20." I hung up on her put the phone on the seat beside me and floored it. I took off with in 4 minutes the cops were behind me.

"Oh fucking hell." I sighed pulling over at a safe speed. a cop came up to the drivers door I rolled down the window.

"I'm sorry officer I know I was over the speed limit." I sighed once again.

"Aren't you going to give me an excuse?"

"Fine, my sister and her boyfriend were in a car crash on route 94 to Florida, she called me and I speed down there well was until you stopped me." I said calmly and lying a little. As I gave him my license.

"Well... I would have let you go but there hasn't been a crash on that route all night." I smirked as I heard his partner call out the crash around 20 seconds later. He handed me my license back.

"We'll escort you." He said. I pushed my eyebrows together. They took off and i followed them. I was hitting 210 miles per hour and they were still in front of me with the lights flashing and siren going. We got there with in 20 minutes after them pulling me over. I rushed over to Deanna before the cops had a change to get out of their car.

"I told tem you're my sister and he was your boyfriend so they would let me go quicker k?" she nodded with tears in her eyes. "So how is he?" I asked as he got put into the ambulance.

"Well... he is knocked out and might have a small concussion but that's all we can tell right now." The paramedic said. I nodded

"Thanks." I walked over to Deanna where she was giving her statement to the police.

"Um... the car was an um... baby blue I'm not sure of the make. But a four wheeler and big"

"Ok... what about the number plate?"

"Um... I think it was 853-kejd.... I think." (Made it up) Something struck me. I ran to my car getting my phone and called Vince.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vince um... D and Punk got in a crash and..." He cut me off.

"Oh my god; are they ok?" He asked worried.

"D is shaken up but fine as for Punk they are taking him to the hospital to get him checked out anyway the other reason why I called was can I please have Cena's number please?" There was a silence

"Ok it..." I said his number which I wrote down on a piece of paper.

"Thank you Vince."

"Call me with info."

"I will when I get some. Thanks again."

"No problems take care."

ANYA'S POV

"I'm gonna go... over there. I said slowly walking away from D and Phil as i gave her a wink. i stood behind a crate giggling to myself like a little school girl hints the name gigglez. Deanna was lost for words i could tell oh though i didn't hear what they were talking about she jut nodded Phil took her hand and they left to somewhere.

"What are you doing?" i heard a voice of the the sudden from behind me. I jumped turning around and hit my head on the corer of the crate.

"SHITTING FUCK" I screamed in pain.

"So... having anal?... who with cause there's no one here." I had my eyes closed.

"Hahaha... very funny John Cena." I didn't no who it was becasue i didn't see him but because of his voice.

"How'd you know it was me?" he sounded taken back as i looked onto the floor still holding my head.

"Different voice from everyone else."I checked and saw there was no blood. I looked back at where D and Phil where before as smashing sounds came. i saw Gail Kim throwing boxes and what ever else she could get her hands on.

"Yo Cena... what's up with her?" I asked as i looked back at him nodding in her derection.

"I dont know... period maybe." he shrugged.

"You have no shame do you?" I asked walking away not that i was grossed out no. but because i needed to have a shower and get changed.

"Wait up... What's your name?" John asked just as i got to my door.

"Anya" I said as i walked in. I sighed getting undressed and hopping into the shower quickly got dressed and watched the rest of the show. John cena went out and fort The miz as he has been bagging Cena for weeks. now he was able to fight and at judgement day will be facing The Big  
Show. I got a call half way throw the match.

"Yellow?" I somewhat yelled into it.

"Anya..." There was a pause.

"Deanna? What's wrong?" i jumped into over protective sister mode when i heard her not up beat voice.

"We got ran off the road, i got Punk out of the car and all but he isn't awake." She cried. I jumped up grabbing my bag and hers running out of the arena and jumping into my 2010 Ferrari 16M Scuderia Spider. i started up the car and took off with her still on the phone to me.

"Where are you?"

"um... route ... um... 94 to florida i think..."

"What the fuck are you two doibng all the way out there?" I yelled to her as i speed down the main street.

"we just went for a drive and we got so court up in talking that we didn't realize where we were going so Phil turned the truck around and started driving back when we got hit... Anya?" She said really sadly, i was pissed but i didn't want to have another go at her.

"What?" i asked as nicely as i could in my state of mind,

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's not your fault. call 911 and get the ambo's there, I'll meet you there k?"

"How fare away are you?"

"Around 40 minutes... I'll see you in 20." I hung up on her put the phone on the seat beside me and floored it. I took off with in 4 minutes teh cops were behind me.

"Oh fucking hell." I sighed pulling over at a safe speed. a cop came up to the drivers dooe i rolled down the window.

"I'm sorry officer i know i was over the speed limit." i sighed once again.

"Aren't you going to give me an excuse?"

"Fine, my sister and her boyfriend were in a car crash on route 94 to florida, she called me and i speed down there well was untill you stopped me." I said calmly and lying a little. as i gave him my licence.

"Well... i would have let you go but there hasn't been a crash on that route all night." I smirked as i heard his partner call out the crash around 20 senconds later. He handed me my licence back.

"We'll excourt you." He said. i pushed my eyebrows together. They took off and i followed them. I was hitting 210 miles per hour and they were still infront of me with the lights flashing and siren going. We got there with in 20 minutes after them pulling me over. i rushed over to Deanna beofre the cops had a change to get out of their car.

"I told tem your my sister and he was your boyfriend so they would let me go quicker k?" she nodded with tears in her eyes. "So how is he?" I asked as he got put into the ambulance.

"Well... he is knocked out and might have a small concustion but that's all we can tell right now." The paramedic said. i nodded

"Thanks." I walked over to Deanna where she was giving her statment to the police.

"Um.. the car was a um... baby blue I'm not sure of the a four wheeler and big"

"Ok.. what aobut the number plate?"

"um.. i think it was 853-kejd.... i think." (made it up) Something struck me. i ran to my car getting my phone and called vince.

"Hello?"

"Hey vince um.. D and Punk got in a crash and..." He cut me off.

"Oh my god are they ok?" He asked worried.

"D is shaken up but fine as for Punk they are taking him to the hospital to get him checked out anyway the other reason why i called was can i please have Cena's number please?" There was a silence

"Ok it..." I said his number which i wrote down on a piece of paper.

"Thank you vince."

"Call me with info."

"I will when i get some. Thanks again."

"No problem take care."

"You too." I hung up. If this hunch so to speak i had was right there will be more then hell to pay. I dailed John's number and it rang a few times i just hoped that his match was finished. He picked up panting.

"Eww." I said to myself.

"Who is this?"

"It's anya look..." Once again i was cut off.

"Oh hey... sorry i didn't pick up sooner i was in the shower and i had to rn to get it."

"So you're naked?"

"Yes." He said quite open about it.

"Gross, i'm talking to a naked man..." I laughed. "Look, the reason why i called was youre into cars right?"

"Yeah..."

"What kind of car does Gail Kim have?"

"Why?"

"Deanna and Punk were ramded into by a auto and i know the licence plate number so please bloody TELL ME." I yelled getting sick and tired of going through things. "Sorry i'm just...."

"worried... stressed...pissed off?" John said completely understanding.

"Yeah so do you know?"

"a 2008 hummer."

"what color?"

"light blue."

"Like baby blue?"

"Yeah."

"thanks..."

"Hey Anya i was wondering if you'd like..."

"sorry John D just fibished with her statment. talk later." I hung up on him and jogge up to D and the cop.

"Excise me are you going to run that number plate now?"

"Yes miss."

"Thank you." He walked away, i looked at Deanna who watched as the ambulance drove off. I cleared my throat.

"huh?"

"I think you have made an enermy on our first night." I smied at her.

"What?"

"Gail kim, I called Cena asked what kind of car she had and she has a 2008 hummer which is light/baby blue." I smiled at her.

"why?"

"Cause after you and punk left before i saw her chucking a huge hissy fit."

"But...because i left with Phil?" I shrugged.

"all i know is the pieces fit together. If it walked like a duck, quacks like a duck and looks like a duck it's a mother fucking duck."

NEXT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL

"How you doing?" I asked D as i handed her a drink.

"Alright just wish THEY WOULD HURRY UP!" She yelled at the reseptionist. I laughed as i saw the di\octor coming.

"Heads up." I whispered to her.

"Doctor. Andrews how is he doing?" She rushed up to him.

"Good, just a small concustion and a headache. you can see him now just be quite." He walked off she looked at me and i waved the way to phils room. I got there as she looked on to him.

"How you feeling?" she whispered. I smirked i thought this was the best time to be a mole.

"HEY PHIL HOW THEY HANGING?" i yelled as i entered laughing.

"I was good but now my head ache is worst."

"Aww... is there anything i can do?" D said touching his head lightly as i sat down.

"God, fick him right there why dont ya?" She slapped me up side the head as i continued to laugh.

"Say sorry."

"sorry phil, i just love getting under peoples skin. it warm and fuzzy and..." D glared at me, i started giggling to myself.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"When can i get out of here?" Phil asked.

"Later today." D spoke. I yawned really loudly. They both looked at me.

"What? I haven't slept in two days. and neither have you D." which was some what true we slept the night before our debut but woke up at 3 30 and hadn't been to sleep since with the excitement and then all of the worrying about Phil.

I hung up. If this hunch so to speak I had was right there will be more then hell to pay. I dialed John's number and it rang a few times I just hoped that his match was finished. He picked up panting.

"Eww." I said to myself.

"Who is this?"

"Its Anya looks..." Once again I was cut off.

"Oh hey... sorry I didn't pick up sooner I was in the shower and I had to run to get it."

"So you're naked?"

"Yes." He said quite open about it.

"Gross, I'm talking to a naked man..." I laughed. "Look, the reason why I called was you're into cars right?"

"Yeah..."

"What kind of car does Gail Kim have?"

"Why?"

"Deanna and Punk were rammed into by an auto and I know the license plate number so please bloody TELL ME." I yelled getting sick and tired of going through things. "Sorry I'm just...."

"Worried... stressed...pissed off?" John said completely understanding.

"Yeah so do you know?"

"A 2008 hummer."

"What color?"

"Light blue."

"Like baby blue?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks..."

"Hey Anya I was wondering if you'd like..."

"Sorry John D just finished with her statement. Talk later." I hung up on him and jogged up to D and the cop.

"Excise me are you going to run that number plate now?"

"Yes miss."

"Thank you." He walked away; I looked at Deanna who watched as the ambulance drove off. I cleared my throat.

"Huh?"

"I think you have made an enemy on our first night." I smiled at her.

"What?"

"Gail Kim, I called Cena asked what kind of car she had and she has a 2008 hummer which is light/baby blue." I smiled at her.

"Why?"

"Cause after you and punk left before I saw her chucking a huge hissy fit."

"But...because I left with Phil?" I shrugged.

"All I know is the pieces fit together. If it walked like a duck, quacks like a duck and looks like a duck it's a mother fucking duck."

NEXT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL

"How you doing?" I asked D as I handed her a drink.

"Alright just wish THEY WOULD HURRY UP!" She yelled at the receptionist. I laughed as I saw the doctor coming.

"Heads up." I whispered to her.

"Doctor. Andrews how is he doing?" She rushed up to him.

"Good, just a small concussion and a headache. You can see him now just be quite." He walked off she looked at me and I waved the way to Phil's room. I got there as she looked on to him.

"How you feeling?" she whispered. I smirked I thought this was the best time to be a mole.

"HEY PHIL HOW THEY HANGING?" I yelled as I entered laughing.

"I was good but now my head ache is worst."

"Aww... is there anything I can do?" D said touching his head lightly as I sat down.

"God, flick him right there why don't ya?" She slapped me up side the head as I continued to laugh.

"Say sorry."

"Sorry Phil, I just love getting under peoples skin. It warm and fuzzy and..." D glared at me, I started giggling to myself.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"When can I get out of here?" Phil asked.

"Later today." D spoke. I yawned really loudly. They both looked at me.

"What? I haven't slept in two days. And neither have you D." which was some what true we slept the night before our debut but woke up at 3 30 and hadn't been to sleep since with the excitement and then all of the worrying about Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

A /N: This was a story on my Quizilla account and I don't know how to transfer it to fan fiction. So if you go on Quizilla you'll see the first 5 parts and the info, but the info is on my co-writers page, kittykins666 (Quizilla). So thanks for under standing.

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

Deanna's Pov

I'm sitting here waiting for Phil to hurry up and put some clothes on, while Anya's sleeping on the chair. I sigh as I rest my head on my hands.

*I just get here and already have an enemy. This is some kind of bull shit. God! I talk with some guy and wham! You run me and my boyfriend off the mother fucking road!! Wait did I just say boyfriend? Ugh! Anya's really starting to wear off on Me.*__

Then the bathroom door opened and Phil came out in some dark blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"Why didn't you fall asleep yet?" He asked picking up his bag.

"Because someone needs to be able to drive us to the hotel." I say trying to keep myself from yawning.  
Phil looks at me worried like I wasn't gonna make it.

"I can drive."

"Not after what happened yesterday." I say walking over to Anya to wake her up. "Anya...Anya wake the hell up or we're leaving you!!!"

She jumped and Phil and I laughed.

"That's not funny." She said tiredly. "I could've fell on my face."

"And we would've laughed even harder." I say as we start walking down the hall.

"Then I'd knock you and Phil out. Well is his case again." She retorted. I laugh again but Phil just shakes his head.

We get in Anya's rental, Anya's in the back while Phil was in the front with me. I put the car in gear and back out. Soon there was this silence in the car. The radio was on it's just that nobody was really listening. Then the silence was soon broke when Anya's phone rang. She answered it and smiled.

"Hi John..." She started. I rolled my eyes as soon as I heard her voice change into flirty mode.

We arrive to the hotel in one piece and head up to our rooms. The best part about this was that the WWE are all on one floor, so we're all together.

As soon as we got to our floor, Anya went in the opposite direction from our room.

"Anya our room's this way."

"I know, but I uh have to see someone." She said.

"Who?"

"None of your damn business." She said and continued to walk off. I sigh.

"I guess it's just me tonight."

"You can bunk with me, if you'd like." Phil said. My face got warm as I say

"Ok sure."

Phil takes my hand again and we walk to his room. He opens it and we walk in.

"There's only one bed." He told me.

"I won't do anything funny if you won't." I say shrugging.

"Agreed."

I went into the bathroom and change into a dark blue tank top and some black Capri shorts. I walk back out and see Phil sitting on the edge of the bed watching the TV. He looked over at me and smiled.

"You look nice."  
I smile and yawn.

"Tired huh?" I nod and laid down. Soon he laid next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Night Dee." He whispered.

"Night, Punk." I say closing my eyes. Then we both drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A /N: This was a story on my Quizilla account and I don't know how to transfer it to fan fiction. So if you go on Quizilla you'll see the first 5 parts and the info, but the info is on my co-writers page, kittykins666 (Quizilla). So thanks for under standing.

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

ANYA'S POV

As I passed people in the halls as I walked to john's hotel room, I noticed a few females standing out his door. I found that weird so I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Hey Anya." His voice rang though out my body making me smile.

"Hey John, um… would you like to tell me why Beth phoenix and Rosa are out side your door?"

"They are? I don't know just ask cause I have no idea."

"K… hang on a minute then," I put my arm down with the phone in hand as I walked up to Beth and Rosa.

"Excuse me but why are you waiting at John's door?"

"None of your business." Rosa said putting her hand in my face. I laughed fatly, and moved her hand away.

"You don't want to do that ever again." She scoft.

"Want to bet?" she slapped me, my head swag to the right, I smirked rolling my eyes into the back of my head I rolled them back and looked at her. I dropped my phone and speared her. I punched her in the face twice before Beth picked me up and threw me a few feet away and helped Rosa up, I spun looking at them evilly and speared both of them, I jumped up waiting for them to get back to their feet, ran and bulldogged both of their faces into the floor. They groaned in pain and I stood up calmly walked over to my phone and picked it up.

"I told you not to do that." I fixed my hair and knocked on the door. John answered and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey John." I said some what breathing heavily.

"What happened?" I shrugged.

"Nothing much really." He looked out the hall and saw what was left, as he looked at me, I smiled widely.

"Come on." He stepped aside and let me in.

"Thanks so what we gonna do?" I asked as I face planted the couch.

"A movie?" I nodded looking at him.

"Can I have a beer first please?"

"Yeah sure." He went to get them.

"I'll get them and you pick the movie." I rolled off of the couch and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers.

"you want to watch prom night?" he asked as I placed the beers of the table I got mine and opened it.

"Yeah ok." He put that in and sat down next to me getting his beer. Half way through the movie he fall asleep. I paused 'Prom night' and got a blanket putting it over john and myself I pressed play. Leaning up against him I felt myself start to fall into a sleep. I woke up around midnight, I went out for a walk and to see if anything was open. Nothing was so I walked back to the hotel and up to john's room. I walked to John's room hiding my smile. I was about to open the door when someone tapped me on my left shoulder.

"How you doing?" John said from behind me. I looked at him and smirked.

"i just needed some fresh air." when I saw his smile the first thing that went into my head was that when he called me he said he needed to see me. Why? he didn't say. Is he insane? Most likely. Is he in for a life time full of hell? only if he stays friends with me and Deanna. Same with Punk who has already found out first hand in the hospital. i laughed evilly only to get a weird look from John.

"Sorry just remembered something funny...Any who.... Why did ya need to see me before?" I asked watching a group of divas walk by and laugh at me. I mean why would they laugh at John? plus why would they be up at this time? I would think they would be in bed a lot earlier.. oh well,

"Um... want to go inside?" He said unlocking the door. I looked at the girls who stopped walking and poked my tongue out at them. Then walked in with John.

"So... What's up?" I asked once again as I threw myself onto the couch getting comfortable.

"Nothing just felt like talking and what not." I nodded slowly. _well this is fun. _I said to myself as it grew silent.  
"Got any more grog?" I asked not really caring.

"got any what?"

"Grog... you know ale?...eh I mean Beer?" I had to stop and think about what I was saying. My uncle always would call alcohol ale, and I would always call it grog. stupid I know but its like I speak a completely different language then he does.

"Um... yeah I think so." he walked in to the kitchen, I looked around and saw a 2 year old child. my heart stopped.

"Yo, Cena this your kid?" I thought I should just be direct, straight forward but inside I was nearly shitting myself waiting for his answer.

"What kid?"

"The one on the coffee table." I said as I picked up the photo for a better look. It didn't look like him but had the same blue eyes.

"Nah. That's my cousin. he is a little fuck at times." I looked at him smiling widely. Both glad and relieved.

"So you can put up with him when he raises hell?"

"Most of the time I help him." I laughed as he walked back into the lounge and handed me a beer. I took a drink of it.

"That's good to know... random question... who you bunking with tonight?"

"crime time. you?"

"D... but I'm not sure if she wants to look after Phil or not."

"She really likes him huh?"

"More then she is leading on." we both laughed,

"You can stay here, I don't think they are back yet." he spoke.

"Um.. thanks but..."

"It's no trouble or anything." I smiled and nodded as he smiled, I decided to sleep there and Crime time walked in singing money yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

A /N: This was a story on my Quizilla account and I don't know how to transfer it to fan fiction. So if you go on Quizilla you'll see the first 5 parts and the info, but the info is on my co-writers page, kittykins666 (Quizilla). So thanks for under standing.

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

Deanna's POV

I wake up remembering what happened last night and smiled. I'm gonna thank Anya for leaving me alone with Phil. And no nothing happened.

I yawn and try to get out of Punk's grasp on my waist. But every time I squirmed the grip got a tiny bit tighter. And this sucked too because I had to go pee!!

I sigh and turn my head around and see Phil smiling.  
"Morning Ms. I-can't-let-people-sleep-in." He said.

"I have to go!" I whine still trying to get out of his grasp.

"Go where?"

"The bathroom and you won't let me go!"

He laughs, but still doesn't let go of me.  
"Can you let me go?"

"Say please." I roll my eyes at his playfulness even though it was funny in a way.

"Please can you let me go before I wet myself?" He nods and lets me go as I run to the bathroom.

When I came out, I thought about calling Anya, but Phil can't be in the same room. I seen him standing at the bathroom door waiting for me to get out. I sat down and grabbed my cell and went on the balcony. I dialed Anya's number hoping she'd answer.

Phone convo  
A:(sheepishly) Hello?  
D: Wake up lady, I got to tell you something.  
A:(sighs) hold on.(noise in the background) ok what is it?  
D:Guess what?  
A:You and Punk fucked.  
D:No!  
A:You said guess and I said the first thing that came to mind.  
D:Your answer was close but--  
"Who you talking to?" Phil said scaring me which caused me to drop my phone over the balcony and into the hotel pool.

"No not now." I groaned

"Sorry about that." He said looking at my drowning phone.

"Well I'm gonna get dressed and find Anya." I sigh going back into the room.

"Wait can we talk for a minute?" Phil said grabbing me arm and that forced me to look into his brown eyes.

*Keep your composure! You can't fall for him especially since that crazy bitch ran you off the road. I should kill her next week...*

"Ok shoot."

"Do you want to go do something later?"

My eyes got big but retracted. "Yes that sounds cool." Then I smiled even though I was screaming on the inside.  
He smiled and let me go. I grabbed my clothes and went out of the door then started to think about later. I wasn't paying attention and I ended up running into.....


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

THIS CHAPTER POSTED BY me (co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself)

ANYA'S POV  
M: Hello?...Hello?  
I heard nothing from Deanna. Then a really loud screech  
M: AHH!  
I yelled falling off of the bed, throwing my phone over to the other side of the room.  
JC: Huh?  
He jumped up.  
M: Go back to sleep John. I'll be back soon.  
JC: But what about we talk?  
M: Love too... cant right now.  
JC: Anya,  
M: Look John everything is fine, we didn't do anything you just got really drunk and i fell asleep next to you after crime time came in singing. So we'll talk later k?  
JC: K,  
I got up as he fell back to sleep and was soon snoring, I grabbed my top and my phone, & took off. I ran as fast as I could to find her and see if everything was ok. How was my answer close but .... what was she going to tell me anyways? What happened? I was looking down the hall on the floor that all of us were on but I couldn't see her. Phil then came out of the room, I ran up to him smiling.  
M: Hey Phil, is Deanna in there?  
PHIL: No sorry, she went to find you.  
I pushed out a small fake laugh, smiling weirdly at him.  
M: Do you know where about she is looking for me?  
PHIL: No sorry.  
I looked both ways up and down the hall seeing no one, and slammed my forearm across his throat pushing him against the wall.  
M: because I don't really trust anyone and she is like my sister and we both grew up in bad parts of towns. Family is every important to me so I'm going to ask you again....  
I stopped talking and let him go knowing; 1. Deanna would have a fit if she knew i did that and 2. there was a note beside his head.  
I picked up the note seeing it read; To P & A. I pushed my eyebrows together and opened it reading it in my head. By the time I had finished my eyes nearly fell out of my head. Turned around and saw some one looking over at us in the corner of the hall then took off when our eyes met.  
M: Gonna need your help.  
I said before dropping the note and taking off after the person not knowing who they were. We followed them up the stairs on to the next level throw the halls and down what seemed like all of the stairs. When they fell down. We ran up to now known him, his eyes opened scaring the day lights out of us then kicked up and scissor kicked me knocking my head on the handle bar of the stair case knocking me out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

THIS CHAPTER POSTED BY CMPUNKLOVER95 (co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself)

_Deanna's Pov_

_I had run into Gail in the hallway and she got pretty pissed really fast._  
_"Hey newbie, who do you think you are?"_

_"What are you talking about?" I ask_

_"Getting the cops on me! I didn't do anything to you!"_

_"You knocked us off the road! How is that doing nothing?!" I yell._

_"You stole him away from me!!" Gail hissed._

_"I haven't stolen anyone from....Phil."_

_"He was going to be MINE!!"_

_"If he was going to be yours then he wouldn't have offered me to stay in his room last night," I say getting in her face. "And you shouldn't have nearly killed him!!"_

_Gail gasped and I seen her getting mad. Like I really cared. Then I saw Anya running up behind her and Gail turned around, hearing her steps. Anya had then turned back the way she came and Gail attacked and knocked her out._

_"AAAH!" I scream. "How can you do this to my best friend! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME!!!" I started beating on Gail and she started screaming for help. Phil and Matt had ended up coming to break this apart before we got thrown out of the hotel._

_"How can you help her and not me Phil? I thought we had something!!" Gail screamed as Jeff took her away_

_"Why can't you get this through your head, Gail? I. Do. Not. Want. You." Phil said slowly for her to understand. _

_Matt was trying to get through to Anya and Phil was keeping held back before I went psycho again._  
_"What is wrong with you?" He had asked me._

_"She knocked out my best friend!" I say with a tear running down my face. "She's like my sister..." More tears start to fall._

_"Shh, it's ok now she's with Matt." _

_I sniff and let Phil hug me. "Ok." I see her wake up and Matt takes her to his room._

_"How `bout I take you out to lunch?" Phil asked. I nod. Then he kissed my forehead. My cheeks turned red as he continued to comfort me._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

_ANYA'S POV_

I woke up with my head killing me. When I opened my eyes meeting two brown beautiful eyes which scared me for a moment, I slightly jumped.

"You ok?" Matt Hardy asked. I nodded.

"Um… yeah ya just kind of scared me there." I slightly laughed as I slowly sat up. "What happened?" I asked looking at him,

"You got knocked out." I pushed out a laugh,

"I really should learn how not to not get knocked out." He lightly laughed as he helped me stand up. "What happened to Deanna?"

"She's fine she is with Punk." I nodded looking around.

"Cool." I smiled at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked as he came in.

"I'm good thanks yourself?" I kept my headache to myself as it wasn't important, and I'll get over it soon.

"Good, this feels strange." Jeff said putting his hands out like he was feeling the aura in the room.

"What is it Jeff?" Matt asked looking at his brother like he was insane.

"It feels like I was interrupting a moment." Matt and I looked at each other, and then we both held in a laugh. "What?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing bro," matt said "um… would you like something to drink?" I shook my head. "Anything to eat?" I smiled and once again shook my head.

"No thank you."

"If ya do just let me know k?" I nodded again.

"Hey matt have you seen my phone?" Jeff called out from the bed room.

"it's in with your lap top."

"Um… Matt…" He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom, I really need to pee." The need to pee just over came me. He pointed me to the bathroom; I did my business; flushed, washed and walked out.

"Thank you." I said; I looked around, "Where'd Jeff go?"

"I don't know when he got his cell he to off running out the front door. I laughed.

"Ok, um…" I didn't know if I should stay here of not, matt handed me the remote to the TV and went into the small little kitchen,

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yeah I'm sure thanks. Um… what's the time?"

"Um… Around noon."

"Thanks but I better go." I stood up from the couch putting the remote down too.

"What... Why?"

"I need to go to the gym." I jumped to, I most likely didn't but it was getting weird in here and even though Matt is most likely a really great guy, I just feel weird around him. He walked into the lounge room.

"Oh… are you sure? I mean you did get knocked out. You could lay down in my bed and have a rest and work out later." I looked beside my right foot as I pit my hands in my back pocket. I blushed lightly as I looked at him with strands of hair in my face; smiling.

"I know. But I don't want to put you out more then I already have."

"It's no big. Jeff is hardly here during the day and I just feel like relaxing today."

"So what you are saying is that you don't want to be by yourself?" I cut him off.

"No." I laughed.

"Oh is the version 1 big man Matt Hardy afraid of the boogey man?" I continued to laugh at his expense, and the weirdness I felt was gone, and I didn't really want to leave to go to the gym now.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

(Co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself {kittykins666})

Deanna's Pov

Phil brought me back to my hotel room so I could change and shower. I came out wearing a short sleeved black shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. As I was searching my bag, Phil had walked into my room.

"You ready for lunch?" He asked.

I get back up and look up at him. He was wearing a black shirt with skulls on it, some dark jeans, his hat, and some black converse.

"Yea." I smile. I slide my money in my pocket and Phil took my hand. Then he started to lead me to the hotel down the street.

"So besides everything that's been going on, do you like the business so far?" Phil asked.

"Yea. I've seen some things that I couldn't have seen if I didn't come with Anya and follow my dream." I smile.

"Anybody catch your eye yet?" He asked raising his brow.

"You mean any superstars that I find attractive?" I ask stalling my answer.

"Yea, so anyone?" He asked again.

We enter the restaurant and I was saved....just for now anyway.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Yes under Brooks." Phil said.

The hostess smiles and pulls out 2 menus and we follow her. She found us a table in the middle of the restaurant..

"Can you find us a table closer to the back?" Phil asked slipping her some bills.

"Oh of course." And our wish was granted.

We soon had ordered our drinks and our server left us alone.

"So you still didn't answer my question." Phil said peering over his menu.

"What question?" I ask playing dumb.

"Anyone on the roster that catches your eye?" He asks again with a raised brow.

"Oh...uh.." Yea you! but I can't say that. "Yea..."

He smirks "Who?"

"...Some guy..."

"Name."

"You know him...very well." I sound like an idiot. I take a sip of soda.

"Is it me?"

I spit out my soda and Phil looked at me and laughed. I feel my face get warm.  
"Yes.." I mumble and dropped my head.

Phil stood up and bent over the table and grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked but slowly kissed back. Then we heard a scream.

We pull apart and see.....  
Gail Kim.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

(Co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself {kittykins666})

ANYA'S POV

Matt laughed at me lightly as I fell over, I looked up at him glaring playfully, He held out his hand to help me up, I took his hand.

"Thanks." I said as I got to my feet.

"Anytime." We both smiled as we looked into each others, I looked away before I got to caught up, he lightly grabbed my chin with his right hand making me look at him, I gulped silently, he smiled and kissed me lightly, I kissed back. I pulled back.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"You don't like me." Matt said.

"N…no, it's not that… I mean I like you but I don't… wait." I stopped talking to like before what I was going to say next. "Matt, I like you but not that way… at least I don't think I do…"

"That makes no since." He laughed lightly.

"I like you after what you have done for me it's just I don't really know you that well to like you in that way."

"Ok, I think I get it now… and it's cool. I'm sorry I kissed…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"I'm not. I just would like to get some time to now you better beforehand."

"Ok I get that." He smiled making my heart skip a beat. I smiled and lightly blushing. "You want to go out sometime?" I looked at him slowly making sure my face wasn't showing how much I wanted too.

"I mean to get to know me and everyone better." I smiled widely and nodded

"Yeah that would be cool thanks." I looked up to him. I wanted to kiss him again but decided against it.

"So?"

"um… we are going out tonight, I'll come to ya room and pick you up around 9?" I nodded looking at the clock I saw it was 4pm. Another 5 hours, I sighed slightly as I looked back at Matt.

"Well, I would like to go swimming so…"

"Would you mind if I came along?" He asked,

"It's up to you." I laughed.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." He went into his room and changed into his trunks. He walked out letting me see his body, I smiled once again. As we walked out and up to my and Deanna's room, I changed into my bikini that was black with a red heart on the left boob, walked out with my towel that had Ville on it from HIM.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded and we went down to the pool. We placed our towels down, he cannon balled in. I laughed lightly smiling wide and did the same. As I came back up from under the water, I looked at Matt.

"Trying to up show me huh?"

"Nope, not if there isn't anything to up show." I laughed at his shocked face. "What?" I asked innocently.

"There isn't anything to up show huh?"

"Not that I have seen so far." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Really?"

"Hey all I am saying is that anyone can do a cannon ball."

"Ok, that's it." He got out of the pool.

"Hey I didn't mean that meanly." I started to say before I noticed that he was going to the diving board. I watched on as he did a moon Sault then pointing his feet at the end. I clapped as he came up for air.

"Can you top that?" He asked me cockily. I got out of the pool and went up to the top diving board; I looked down at Matt who was waving at me. I smirked looking away, I turned back to the ladder, then faced the pool again and ran; I jumped off of the board doing 3 summer Sault, and then head first into the water, I looked up at him smiling.

"Did I?" I laughed at his face. He dove under the water pulling me under. I opened my eyes seeing him looking at me as we were under water. We moved closer and kissed once again. We come above the water and got air as we pulled apart. We both smiled and looked away, I went to get another look at him only to see him looking at me out of the corner of his eyes, we both laughed again.

"I'll beat ya to a lap." He said out of no where and took off, I followed him still smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

(Co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself {kittykins666})

Deanna POV

Gail was standing right next to the table staring us down as Phil still had his hand on my chin.  
"What is this?!" Gail asks.

"We're on a date." Phil said letting go of my chin.

"But Phil, I thought we had something." She said.

"Apperently you don't then he wouldn't have taken me out." I say under my breath, but I said it loud enough for her to hear.

"He's mine and I will fight you for him!" She said through gritted teeth

"Fine Friday, in the ring." I say getting in her face. Gail smirks and nods then walks away.

FF to Smackdown

"I can't believe you're gonna take on Gail Kim!" Anya said

"I can't let her keep stalking me. She's starting to piss me and Phil off." I say

"Oh so you're trying protect what's yours, huh?" She said with a raised brow.

"Phil isn't mine!" I say blushing. My new phone goes off and I had a text from Phil

_'Meet me n my locker room~Phil'_

"The text says differently." Anya says smirking.

"Shut up Anya!" I say blushing some more. "Go meet your man! Y'know he got traded to Smackdown." Then she blushed.

"Matt is not my 'man'. He's a real good friend." She said tryingto sound innocent.

"Yea a friend you kissed....more than once....in the same day." I say smirking.

"Oh, shut up and go see your 'man'." Anya said pushing me in the direction of his locker room.

I end up running into the door so I guess that counted as knocking `cause he answered.  
"Hey, Dee...what happened to you?"

"Anya pushed me into the door a little harder than intended." I say putting on a smile.

He chuckles and let's me in.

"So why did you tell me to come here?" I ask sitting on the bench.

"I had 2 questions to ask you." He said sittingnextto me.

"Ask away, Punkie." I say smirking at the nickname I gave him.

He just rolled his eyes. "One, do you want an escort for your match tonight?"

"Hmm..." I tapped my chin pretending to think. "Sure why not. An escort wouldn't hurt."

Phil smiled. "And two, after the Smackdown taping, would you like to go out again tonight?"

I wanted to scream, but I kept it in. "Yea." I smile

"Great!" He said standing up. "Let's get you to your match." He stuck out his tattooed hand for me to take and I did.

"Thank you kind, sir" I say as we made our way to curtain


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

(Co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself {kittykins666})

ANYA'S POV

I found myself bored out of my mind, I knew Phil's match was coming up and Deanna wasn't back. I sighed as I flicked through the channels and didn't like what else was on. I went back to smack down and saw Phil come out with Dee. I started to giggle to myself, I then started to laugh even more as Phil opened the ropes more to allow Dee in the ring, I fell off of the couch as the camera zoomed onto Dee's face and I saw her blushing along with around 4 billion other people if not more when it shows on Friday. I got to thinking about what she said that Matt was drafted to smack down which put a smile on my face straight away.

When we went out to the party Matt didn't say anything about coming back to smack down. Which then lead me to remember the pool; I started to laugh slightly to myself. As I was alone I picked up my walkman (phone) clicked on the right arrow button and got the music pumping, I started to sing silently as I stretched. 'I died' started as I did the splits, the song Spike (James Marsters {sp}) sang on Buffy the musical. I pictured every move that he did as I pictured the words in my head too. I got up as he sang 'you're scared, ashamed of what you feel.'

"And you can't tell the ones you love you know they couldn't deal. So why you come to be with me I think I finally know…" I sang along with James's voice. I took a deep breath in then out and stood there until the chorus kicked in. I kicked off of the floor keeping my hands inwards to my body; as I split my legs in the air turning while I was up for a moment defying gravity before landing on my feet again, I turned 45 degrees around and did two back flips then turning 180 degrees I did the same back flips.

"You know you got a willing slave and you just love to place the thought that you might misbehave, but till you do I'm telling you stop visiting my grave." I spun around at someone's voice. I looked at the door; I gasped as I saw Matt smiling wide. I smiled letting the air out of my lungs.

"Oh; hey Matt." I said as I walked over to my phone; pausing the music.

"Hey Anya, How are you?"

"I'm good thanks yourself? And you know you can come in right?" He smirked walking in from the doorway from where he stood.

"I'm great, You heard I'm on smack down?"

"Yep. Most peoples are talking about that." I lightly laughed.

"What do you think about it?"

"As long as you think it's the right thing I'm fine with it." I smiled at him as I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"So you don't really care?" I looked at him questionably.

"No, it's not that…" I lightly laughed.

"Then what is it?"

"I just meant that it's up to you to do the things you feel right… I love that you're here and all." I said as I went over to my back picking up my gum I put some in my mouth and started to chew. I offered some to matt.

"So you love the fact huh?" He smirked as he took one. I started to blush.

"no… well you know what I mean…right?"

"Yeah, I was just joking but good to see I made you blush." He smiled. I blushed even more.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

(Co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself {kittykins666})

Deanna's Pov

I walk out with Punk down the ramp as the crowd cheers us on. I hop into the ring as Phil stays outside of it and claps as I stand on the turnbuckle and throw up rocker signs. As I hop of the last turnbuckle Gail's theme blared throughout the arena. She did her little run down the ramp and when she got to the ring, she blow kisses at Phil, which made us both cringed. The bell rang and we both locked up.

-~~~~End of Match~~~~~  
I had Gail in a Boston crab and she still wouldn't tap out. I was told to let her go by the ref so I got and kicked her when she was down. When she got up I grabbed a fistful of hair and slammed her face into the turnbuckle. Gail fell and I climbed the turnbuckle and tried to do for a moon Sault but she got up and knocked me down. I groan in pain as Gail tried to put me in to her own submission. As she added more pressure I yelped in pain.

"Come on D!!" Phil said from the side.

I managed to get up from under her and kicked her in the side of her head. She fell hard to the mat and I went for the pin. 1...2…3 #ding ding ding!#

"And our winner Deanna!!!" Lillian announced as the ref held up my hand.

Phil came in the ring and raised my hand as the ref dropped my other one. He then hugged me then kissed me passionately on my lips. I swear I turned 80 shades of red. I kissed back as the crowd cheered and I can feel eyes burning in the back of my skull. I guess they were Gail's.

As we pull away I was still blushing because Phil took my hand and led me out of the ring and backstage.

"WOOO!!" Anya said with Matt following close by. "Dee got the guy!!"

I blush some more, "Shut up Anya!"

"And she's as red as a tomato!!" Anya said then walked up to Punk. "If you hurt her you have me to answer to!"

Phil nodded and I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Well I got to get ready for my match." Matt said then winked at Anya.

"Now who's turning red?" I say smirking.

"Shut up Dee!" Anya said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

(Co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself {kittykins666})

ANYA"S POV

Matt winked at me as he went to walk away to get ready for his match, I started to blush madly.

"Now who's turning red?" D said smirking at me. I smiled a cheeky grin

"Shut up DEE!" I walked away, seeing as I wanted some time to think I couldn't get matt out of my head no matter how much I tried. I even worked out, talking to a few people but nothing; I ended up stopping and staring at a wall thinking of him as I was in the gym. I gave a huff and walked out into the hall way going to the entrance still thinking of Matt, I don't want this happening to me now or when I'm in the ring. Guilty rocked through the speakers into the stadium, I ran out pumping; I looked at the crowd then the ring, I shrugged me shoulders ran down the ramp; sliding into the ring, I ran up to the corner closest to where JR was sitting, I bowed looking up at the crowd once again, I rested my right foot onto the top turn buckle and flipped myself back wards landing on my feet but stumbled a little bit but thankfully stayed standing up. My match was meant to be 5 or 10 minutes long for matt to get ready as he was going up against; Chris Jericho. I waited for my opponent. Soon, Michelle McCool came out; I rolled my eyes leaning up against the ropes. Taking a deep breath in as I was going up against the women's champion, this is a big deal. I took a deep breath knowing I could bet her if I could get matt out of my head. I focused on the title as if it was a title match, the ref rang the bell and we squared off, when we locked up she kicked me in my stomach making me fall to my knees, I looked at the mat knowing how I was going to play this card. I shot up; spearing her, I hit her in the face a few times, jumping up I started to reeve the crowd up, I looked back at Michelle, she was on her feet; glaring at me, I laughed slightly as her nose was bleeding. She ran at me I grabbed the ropes jumping over them so I was on the apron. I jumped back up over them performing a dropkick on her head. I stood up again showing off to the crowd, then; got rolled up by her. I kicked out by two thank fully. I looked at her spearing her into the corner; I went to spear her for a second time she put her knee up getting me in my chin, I stumbled back a bit, she clothes lined me knocking me down,

END OF MATCH

I laid there looking at her with rage in my eyes, as she stood holding her belt in the air celebrating her won. I'm not going to make an excuse for me losing because I don't like to think of myself like that but some times I do. As for this time, I just wasn't paying attention and didn't see her pull out the brass knuckles and she hit me in the cheek with them. That was the reason why I was pissed off. I didn't see why she had to do that only to win; it wasn't like I had the upper hand anyways. I sat up as she was going to climb out of the ring. I rolled out and over to Justin and grabbed the mic.

"Teddy." I wanted him to come out. "Teddy." I once again called out. Soon his music started and he came out dancing to his music. "Teddy I want another match against Michelle right now."

"I'm sorry Giggles but we have other matches."

"Fine then next week, I don't care as long as it's no DQ." I said, I was surprised when the crowd cheered.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

(Co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself {kittykins666})

Deanna's POV

I was wearing a blue halter top and some black skinny jeans. I saw the end of Anya's match and sent her a text telling her I was gonna be with Phil and I'll see her later at the hotel. Soon there was a knock on the door. I smile and grab my bag. I open the door to reveal Phil in some nice blue jeans, a tee that reads "Bake and Destroy", and a cap.

"Ready to go?"He asked with a small smile.

"Yea." I say trying not to smile so hard.

Phil took my hand and led me his rental. I got in the car and there was an awkward silence as we drove. Phil would look at me at almost every stop light. I tried not to say anything about what happened in the ring because of course it wasn't apart of the storyline. And neither was this match.

"So about what happened in the ring after your match..." He trailed

I bit my lip and my mind went back to one the best kiss I've had in my entire life.

"Do you really like me?" I say without thinking.

We were at a stoplight and he looked at me with a small smile and he looked like he might've been blushing.

"Are you blushing?" I ask with a smirk.

"What? Me? No!" He said trying to play it off.

"Yes you did!" I giggle. "You do like me!"

"So? You like me." He said smiling bigger.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What are u gonna do about it?" I said crossingmy arms.

"This." He said. Phil grabbed my chin and kissed me for the second time this night. I ended up giving in and kissed back. We pull away and the first words that come out of Phil's lips were

"Be my girlfriend."

I smiled and nodded then noticed that we were at a drive in move.

"I think I've seen this one before." I said smirking.

"So I guess we don't have to pay attention to the movie then huh?" Punk said smirking back.

I giggle and pull him in for another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE superstars, but Anya and Deanna are our original characters.

(Co-written by cmpunklover95 and myself {kittykins666})

ANYA'S POV

I walked back stage after what just happened with Michelle and Teddy I was pumped and not in a good way. I grabbed my bag not bothering to change or shower as I would go to the public gym and bash the crap out of a punching bag. As I stomped my way to the exit, I read the text message from Dee

"Hey Giggs I'm going out with Phil check ya." I didn't bother replying and just threw it back in my duffle bag.

"Hey Anya… wait up." I turned to see Matt run up to me.

"Matt… I'm warning you; I'm pissed off and really don't want to hurt you seeing as I have a short temper and all."

"Anya… wait ok… I want to talk to you for a bit."I looked at him after rolling my eyes.

"Anya, I kind of…" I cut him off.

"If that Jeff?"

"Maybe…. But as I was saying…"

"I think he wants to talk to you." Matt finally turned around to look at Jeff who wasn't really there as I left, I ran to the car I had so I could get to the gym faster, I flew down the highway; it wasn't that busy so I could swerve threw the other cars. I slammed on the brakes in the park lot in front of the town's gym, locked the car and went into the gym called 'Tommy's'.

"Hey you're Giggles." I heard a voice after I walked in, I smiled at the teenager male.

"Yeah I am. What's you're name?" I asked nicely as I have calmed down some what.

"Mickey but everyone calls me fizz."

"Cool, nice to meet you Fizz."

"Nice to meet you too. So why are you here?"

"To work out… this is a gym isn't it?" I asked joking.

"Yeah it is." He lightly laughed. "Um… I guess you better get to it then." Fizz sighed, I smiled.

"You coming or not?" his eyes went wide;

"R…Really? You want me to work out with you?"

"If you can keep up." I started to walk away to the weights; as Fizz got his breath back.

2 HOURS LATER

Fizz stopped working out some time ago; I kept going and both of us kept talking.

"So how did you get into the WWE?"

"After a lot of hard work I'll tell ya that." I laughed. "I went to AWF in Australia and somehow my boss at the time Scott knew Vince, and Scott called up Vince and Vince gave me a shot; and I was good enough to get in." I said slowly as I was doing dead lifts. "What do you want to do for a living?"

"Wrestler." He plainly said.

"How old are ya?"

"16 sadly." I put down the weights turning and looking at him.

"Well, that's good you can go to the schools and get trained now."

"I know but I can't make it because of school."

"You heard of John Cena? How he was in college and drove to wherever the show was that night; set the ring up; compete and then take the ring down? Maybe you could do that… or wait till you graduate and then it wouldn't be as bad cause you wouldn't have to study at the same time you know." I said wiping the sweat off of my brow. My cell started to ring.

"Can you please get that for me Fizz?" I asked as I walked over to the bench press.

"Hello?... This is Fizz… Oh Hello… Yeah she's just working out at the moment… hang on I'll check…" He said into the phone. "Giggs?" I looked up at him. "It's Phil Brooks… He wants to talk to you about Gail Kim." I put the bar back getting up and taking the phone.

"Thanks…" I said to Fizz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anya…" I heard Phil's voice.

"What's up?"

"Um… Me and Dee just got back from the movies and walked into your and Dee's room, and all of your clothes are cut up and same with Dee's, Gail Kim clearly did this. Dee is so pissed and I think she might do something bad, and I was just wondering how to get her to calm down?" I took a deep breath in.

"Are you sure that Michelle didn't do mine?"

"Why?"

"Because of what happened tonight?"

"What? I think we left before that or I didn't see it… sorry."

"It's fine I'll explain later… just keep her in the room and I'll be there in around 30 maybe 40 minutes."

"Ok."

"Bye." I hung up, looking at Fizz. "Sorry mate but I have to go. Thanks for talking to me and I think you could make it in the business as long as you put your body, heart and soul on the line if that's what you really want to do." We both walked to the exit after I picked up my bag,

"Yeah? Thanks… it was nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too. See ya later Mate." We shook hands and I went to the hotel and went to Dee's room which was also mine. Seeing all of our clothes cut up, my mouth was opened as I dropped my bags on the floor.

"Oh my god…" I say seeing some of the clothes on top of the fridge, some on the ceiling fan, all over I couldn't believe it.

"What happened?" I asked Phil as I saw him near the bed room door.

"Dee locked herself in there."

"Dee? It's Anya… you ok?"

"NO! DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT BITCH DID?"

"Yeah sweetie I did, can you please get me in?" I heard her feet shuffle over the floor boards then the door opened

"I cant fucking take it anymore,"

"What are you talking about?"

"This job, I can't deal with it, this is just of them, I'm sick of it even back living on the streets there was nothing like this crap there, yeah there was drugs but that wasn't as bad as this." this was the first time I have ever seen her like this, normally she is tough but cool, no one has ever given her shit, if they did she made sure that they paid for it, I sighed

"Dee, you cant leave, remember one of ours packs?" I asked through the door as she wouldn't let me in, "Live hard, live your dreams and…"

"Don give a shit what other people do." She finished, I smiled through the door.

"Come on, Phil wants to see you." She came out the door, sighing looking at the room seeing all of our clothes mounted everywhere in strips.


End file.
